


Letter Writing

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, letter writing, sad girls are sad because they've been apart for more than 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: For someone that claimed that she was bad with words, Cassandra had a way of knowing just what she wanted to hear. When she needed to hear it.





	Letter Writing

_Solis 8.   
  
My love,_  
  
_I feel that you would be unsurprised to hear how much I miss you and wish you were here but you already know, and I will keep telling you until I see you again, hold your warmth against me.  
  
The days here are long, and work is slow and the progress is even slower than the last time I wrote, but every time I think to complain I think of your words in your last letter, that any progress is better than none, and that I should just be patient. But it has been three months since we parted in Val Royeaux and the closer we get to a fourth the harder the urge to leave in the middle of the night to return to you is to suppress. I want nothing more than to wake up in your arms again and waking alone from dreams of our time together is the sweetest of tortures.   
  
Your birthday fast approaches, and in all of my plans I had hoped to be closer to finishing my work here as I write this to you, but it is hard to say. I know you will understand, but it is the first of what I hope is many more in which I can celebrate you, and I had wanted to do something special to mark the occasion. Josephine and Leliana offered to make arrangements if I couldn’t make it, but 31 is a landmark worth celebrating. I have enclosed something small that I found that I know that you don’t have, I hope it brightens your day as it did mine.   
  
Thinking of you always my love, and I can’t wait to see you again. Keep yourself safe, and I will attempt to do the same.  
  
All my love,   
  
Yours, Cassandra.  
  
I love you._  
  
It had been weeks since her letter arrived and the crease in the paper is deep, the edges worn and soft from the amount of times that she had worried them, flicked them with her thumb. She never kept it far from her, and left it on her night table as she slept, along with the others that Cassandra had written her. The small ivory halla that had been carefully bundled with the letter had taken pride of place on her desk. A desk that for once was clean of its usual mess and clutter, a testament to the lengths that she would go to to distract herself from how much she missed Cassandra. Even after the amount of times that she had read it the hastily scrawled “I love you” at the bottom made her smile. For someone that claimed that she was bad with words, Cassandra had a way of knowing just what she wanted to hear. When she needed to hear it.   
  
The day it had arrived was strange. She had spent so much of that day tired, the hollowness of missing Cassandra gnawing at her ribs, rattling against her very bones. She had managed to make it through the day holding it together - just barely, finally letting herself falter when she’s in the privacy of their rooms. Her control breaks when she catches a faint trace of her smell, floral but musky when she opens her drawers to change into something more comfortable for the evening. She doesn’t know how long she had been sitting huddled on the floor miserable and sobbing when Leliana found her, but she is surprisingly tender with her, calming her down with herbal tea and soft words. Makes sure she at least eats something before giving her the letter and the small package that came with it.  
  
But that was weeks ago and tomorrow was her birthday and for once the solemness that was associated with All Saints Day felt fitting. Nothing had arrived since she replied to her letter, but things took time, and she knew Cassandra was busy. She didn’t think it was possible to miss someone so much but here she was, curled against the pillow she held tightly, staring at the dimly glowing fire on Cassandra’s end of the lounge feeling alone and sorry for herself, separated from the one person in all of Thedas that she wanted to share the day with.  
  
She’s in that place between wakefulness and sleep when she feels something caress her brow, and strong arms slipping under her and lifting her with ease. All her senses tell her who it is, but she is too scared to open her eyes to confirm it, fearing that it might be her mind playing tricks on her yet again. She sighs when she feels the softness of their bed beneath her and the arms that are carrying her let her go, the sound of booted feet muffled by the thick rugs moving away from her. Cracking her eyes open she is greeted by the welcome sight of Cassandra stripping out of her travelling gear, shrinking in size the more layers she removes. The cooler weather was making itself known, and Cassandra no doubt would have needed them after the sun had set to finish her journey to Skyhold.   
  
Ellana is quiet as she watches Cassandra turn down her side of the bed after freshening up, barely giving her time to settle before she closes the distance between them, holding Cassandra as tightly as she can manage, knows that for the next few days she won’t be able to get her close enough.  
  
She doesn’t know what to say so she says nothing, sighing again as she relaxes into Cassandra’s embrace, Cassandra's hands caressing her softly as if she is also trying to reassure herself that Ellana is really there after spending so long apart.  
  
No words are spoken between them, but they know each other well enough to know that each stroke of fingers against the others skin say what they’ve written to each other in all of their letters to each other these past months.  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
“I’m happy that you’re finally here in my arms.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“_I love you._”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
